


wintercearig

by EternalMist



Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Nocturnality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMist/pseuds/EternalMist
Summary: Reo berhenti berlari. Namun, sudah terlambat baginya untuk mencari.[Ditulis untuk #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge. Day 11: Azuma]
Relationships: Kutou Reo/Seo Kouta
Series: #mekArkAnkAmi Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955848
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	wintercearig

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A3! milik Liber Entertainment.  
> Warning: Vagueness. Misstypos. ~~_Very liberal usage of punctuation marks._~~
> 
>  ** _wintercearig._** lit. _winter-sorrowful_ ；the feeling of deep sadness comparable to the cold of winter （wordstuck）
> 
> ――――――――――――――――――――――――  
> writer's note: _ngglesoran ala tsuzuru pasca selesai nulis skrip pentas_ mohon maaf karena submisi ini terlambat dikerjakan, terkesan terburu-buru bagai dikejar waktu. saya ga tau hari ini bakal ada banyak pekerjaan huhu padahal niatnya ngepos siang. maafkan saya, azuma-san, karena malah menelantarkan oshi sendiri ueueue. anyway, enough of my unnecessary rambling.

Kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum?

“Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ya?” Reo menaut senyum tipis, yang sudah terasa asing baginya.

Reo menggenggam buket cokelat, rambut putihnya berkibar tertiup angin musim dingin. Sewarna salju yang jatuh ke atas kepalanya, pundaknya; terasa menusuk memang, tapi butuh lebih dari sekadar badai salju untuk membuatnya beranjak.

Reo mengatensi lamat-lamat, kepada objek di hadapan. Sesuatu membayangi manik keemasannya―rasa penyesalan, kekecewaan, frustasi? Mungkin semuanya. Hatinya masih terasa terlalu berat. Meski senyum tipisnya masih di sana, dengan rasa sakit.

Reo berjongkok di depan nisan kelabu yang terlihat kurang terawat, membersihkan dedaunan yang menutupi nama yang terukir di sana.

_ Seo Kouta. XX-XX-19XX ― XX-XX-20XX. _

“Maaf aku baru kembali.” Reo mengujar apologia, entah kepada siapa.

Semesta selalu punya kejutan bagi siapapun yang hidup di dalamnya. Bahkan untuk seorang makhluk kekal seperti Reo. Bertemu kembali dengan Franz kemarin malam pun adalah sebuah kejutan. Franz membuatnya mereguk kenyataan pahit―bahwa Kouta sudah lama tiada; bahwa ia sudah terlambat bertahun-tahun lamanya. Waktu milik Kouta sudah berhenti bergerak. Tidak seperti miliknya yang sudah ribuan tahun lamanya, dan akan terus bergerak sampai ribuan tahun berikutnya. Franz membuatnya sadar kalau takdir mereka tidak bisa terus berkelindan.

Namun, kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin Reo masih akan berlari, memperpanjang separasi. Bukan berada di sini―di depan pusara orang mati.

Pada akhirnya, semua manusia akan ditelan waktu. Mereka akan melupakan, dilupakan, dan terlupakan. Lalu bertemu dengan kematian yang niscaya. Dan sejauh apapun ia berlari, Reo dikutuk untuk terus hidup; untuk terus mengingat.

_ Terutama mengingat Seo Kouta. _

“Aku harus berterima kasih pada Franz, kau tahu dia, ‘kan?” Reo terus berstagnasi, mengujar konversasi satu arah. “Dia yang memberitahuku tentang-” tangannya melambai tak tentu arah di udara yang kosong, “-semuanya.”

Pikiran Reo kembali mengawang di awan. Bolehkah ia berharap pada suatu hal yang imajiner? Seperti reinkarnasi, misalnya. Kelahiran kembali―menjadi identitas yang baru, dan entitas yang baru. Mungkin jika reinkarnasi demikian adanya, Reo berharap ia bisa terbakar menjadi abu, lalu terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Dan berharap bahwa gurat takdir akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Kouta. Dan mungkin jika itu terjadi, Reo berharap supaya semesta tidak terlalu kejam kepada mereka berdua.

Meski pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa terus berharap. Tanpa tahu rencana semesta untuknya.

Reo beranjak saat fajar tampak dalam jarak pandang. Berjanji untuk kembali lagi minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan. Sampai seseorang seperti Ryohei Izumi melepaskannya dari kutukan ini, ia akan terus kembali.

Serangkai  _ forget-me-not _ rasanya tidak pernah seberat ini.

Cintanya tidak pernah sesakit ini.

* * *

> “To meet, to know, to love—and then to part, is the sad tale of many a human heart.” — Samuel Taylor Coleridge

**Author's Note:**

> forget-me-not；true love, memories (hanakotoba)； _undying love, despite time and separation_


End file.
